I need you
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Jack and Jill found Puss in Boots and want revenge. Puss realizes he has no one to turn to except a special friend. But how can he tell Shrek, Donkey and Fiona that their lives are in danger and he may never come back alive? PussXKitty
1. No one to turn to?

**Alright so my sis's birthday is in March 11 and since she loves to read my stories, I decided to make a fic dedicated to her. I asked her what movie/ crossover she wants. Well I bet you can guess what it is. So enjoy and this story is dedicated to my little sister. I love you!**

* * *

><p>Puss looked over the letter twice before panicking. The letter was short and simple but it made him feel like it was a thousand words. Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and the kids went shopping so he was left alone. He knew they must not know about this. He looked over the letter again before clutching his sword. He needed help but who could he call?<p>

He can't ask them for help, they were looking for _him_ not his friends. He didn't want to put any of them in danger but he doesn't know who to turn to for help. Who to ask. For the first time ever in a long time, he felt hopeless and desperate. He wished he knew when they would come and strike. He would do anything to find out when they will attack.

He looked over the other stacks of letters. Letters from Fiona's friends, Donkey's monthly waffle magazine, and a letter from Puss's old friend. He took a deep breath and remembered his friend. Part of him wanted to write back saying he needed help, but the other half of him didn't want his friend to get involved.

He read the letter trying his best not to panic, which failed:

_"We're coming back to get our revenge!_

_-Jack and Jill"_

How did they find out where he lived? Where he is? He paced around the house trying to think of a plan. He had no one to turn to.

"Or do I?" Puss thought out loud

He decided to hide the evidence and threw the letter in the fireplace. He watched as the fire mixed in with the paper and burned it until all that was left was tiny ashes. He turned to the table where the stack of letters were and opened his letter. He began to read it, hoping it would get him to relax a little:

_"Dear Ginger hit man,_

_How are you doing? Well I'm ,you know, everywhere.  
>Again, I can steal you blind and you wouldn't even notice.<br>Donkey used your sword as a butter knife for his waffle, again?  
>I would've loved to see that! Anyway, I better go. I have to do<br>some "business" with a bunch of thieves. _

_-Kitty"_

He was able to relax again and looked at the fireplace. He sighed and decided Kitty was his only choice. His only choice to defeat Jack and Jill again. Still, he felt like they were _there_. Like they are watching his every move. He looked at the window twice before he looked at the table. he grabbed a pen and paper and began to write trying to ignore his shaking paws:

_"Dear Kitty,  
>I'm fine, actually. Not really.<br>I need your help.  
>Jack and Jill found me and want revenge.<br>Will you help me?_

_- __The Ginger Hit Man_

_P.S: Yes, Donkey used my sword as a butter knife again! But that will be the last time!__"_

He chuckled a little when he remembered what Kitty used to call him. He put in the address in the front of the envelope, and put it in the empty mailbox. He sat down on the couch and acted like nothing had happened.

"Hey Puss, how's it going?" asked Donkey when he opened the door.

"Fine, " he answered casually, "And your magazine arrived in the mail," He hoped nobody knew about the fear in his eyes, and how he was shaking inside.

"Cool! This month, they're gonna show to make waffles just right with cinnamon!" He answered looking at the table and picking up the magazine.

"So, how was shopping?" asked Puss when he saw Shrek arrive with two handfuls full of groceries.

"Let's just say, if you don't give a random kid what he wants, he'll throw a fit," Shrek answered angrily as he set the bags in the table.

"Honey, he was a fan of you," Fiona answered with the kids crawling behind her.

"Well if he was a fan, he shouldn't have kicked my foot!"

"Anyway, I asked a friend of mine if she could visit here for a while. Can she?" asked Puss, part of him not wanting to break up the conversation for entertainment purposes.

"Sure. When will she come, though?" asked Fiona putting the food in pantries.

"I'm not sure, I just asked her,"

"Well, she's always welcome here,"

"Is she your _girlfriend_?" asked Donkey suddenly.

"What? No! She's my friend!" answered Puss feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Of course she is," he answered sarcastically "And you don't call her name in your sleep,"

"Wait, I do?"

"Yes!" answered Shrek, Fiona and Donkey at the same time.

"Oh," he answered feeling more embarrassed, "Then sorry for that,"

"So you love her, then?" asked Donkey.

"I didn't say that!"

"You love her!"

"No! I don't love her! There is nothing for you to say that will make me say that I love her!" answered Puss angrily then realized what he said.

"I knew it! You do love her!" Donkey said with a smile as he continued reading his magazine.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was I? I hope you guys like it, and peace off!<strong>


	2. Kitty's letter and the dateline!

**Thanks so much everybody for reviewing! Sorry I couldn't update earlier: I had writer's block and I was deciding what story to work on next. But then when my sister asked for ideas about her own story, I realized I had an idea for chapter 2. But then I found it a bad idea, but had an idea anyway. And I'm starting to get distracted easily. I have like two tabs on while typing this!**

* * *

><p>With each passing day, Puss felt more anxious and more nervous. He wondered how they could get him. Will they harm his friends? Will Kitty respond back in time? When will Donkey stop annoying him by calling Kitty Puss' 'girlfriend'? He tried to reason with him but it would work.<p>

"Would you please stop? If you don't, then I'll cut up all of your 'Waffle Monthly' magazines!" Puss said irritated.

"Alright, alright I surrender!" Donkey answered waving his hands around.

"Thank you!"

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

She stared at the fireplace with only one thing on her mind: revenge. It was the only thing on her mind for the past 7 years. For 7 years she planned and planned her sweet revenge. She stared at her husband who wanted revenge as well.

"In the next full moon, we'll get our revenge!" he said throwing his fist in the air.

She smiled evilly at him, nodding in agreement. Then it's settled. In 3 days, they will finally get that revenge that desired.

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

_"Dear Puss,_

_Jack and Jill?  
>I'll be over in two days.<em>

_-Kitty"_

It was a very short letter, unlike the other letters Kitty had sent before but they felt like a lot of words to him. He grabbed the letter and shoved it in the fireplace. It was midnight and everyone was asleep: all except Puss.

"Kwitty?" asked Felicia crawling then sitting up to rub her tired eyes.

"Felicia, I thought you were asleep," Puss chuckled.

"I'm now twired!" she protested.

He picked her up and placed her in the crib with Fergus and Fargle. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

"I hope I can protect you," He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't say I mistaken "not" with "now." I did it on purpose. Actually it was supposed to be not but I accidently put now and decided it would seem adorable that way. Don't you just love it when kids mispronounce their words in the cutest way? I am so sorry I couldn't update earlier and this was short. I have writer's block and I have been wasting time watching YouTube videos and trying to make a video. I hope I can finish this by next month (my birthday). And I'm gonna be turning 13! I'm jumping up and down inside!<strong>


	3. Haunted dreams

Okay so sorry for the long update. Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

><p>Puss tossed and turned constantly for what felt like five hours. Turns out, it was five minutes. He stared at the stars and silently wished for Kitty to come earlier. The more he stared at the stars, the more relaxed he felt. He closed his eyes once more and fell into a deep sleep.<p>

_**Dream** **sequence...**_

* * *

><p><em>Puss found himself in a place where it was just dark. He couldn't see anything and the place felt lonely. He wanted to find a light and get out of the darkness slowly choking him through loneliness and sadness. The more he walked, more darkness kept closing him.<em>

_"H-hello? Is anybody there?" He asked through the darkness._

_No answer._

_He clutched his sword so tightly he thought it would break. Suddenly he found himself falling down. He tried to grab anything but there was nothing. He landed in the ground with a hard thud. He felt someone pick him up hard treating him like a rag doll. It was Jack._

_"Well, well, well," snickered Jack, "If it isn't the cat who caused the trouble."_

_"Put me down, señor! I'll do anything!" He pleaded, feeling helpless and weak._

_"It's too late, anyway," answered Jack._

_He led Puss to a dark forest and let him go. Puss was about to yell at Jack but he was gone. He turned around and saw a horrifying scene. Shrek, Fiona, Fargle, Fergus, Felica, and Donkey were all laying in the forest. With a thick red liquid surrounding them. He rushed over to them but knew two words that felt like a knife to his chest: they're dead. Suddenly Kitty flashed his mind. He looked around the forest and saw her lying still with no blood surrounding her. He rushed over to her and found her breathing._

_"Puss?" She asked weakly._

_"Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry, I put you through this. It's my fault," he answered._

_"No..it...isn't," she answered, "I...-" She closed her eyes and no matter how many times Puss shook her shouting her name, she was dead._

* * *

><p><em> <strong>End of dream sequence...<strong>_

Puss suddenly woke up and saw Felicia staring at him, "Kwitty? Are you owkay?" She asked hugging him.

"Yes, I'm okay," he answered unsure of the answer, "Just go back to sleep," He was surprised it was still night but no matter how many times he tried to close his eyes the bloody scene still haunted him.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's short. It's all I have. And this is my first chapter I've posted as a thirteen-year old. Now I'm officially allowed into this site! I hope by the time I'm fourteen, my chapters will be longer. In the meantime, review so I can update soon.<p> 


	4. Please don't make this the last goodbye!

Alright so sorry for the long update. I'm going to have to speed it up a bit since I'm finding a bit harder to write this story. With making Youtube videos (please check them out. Link is in my description. I work very hard for them) and the two other stories, this is hard. I'll work around and I'll hope to make at least ten chapters.

* * *

><p>Kitty arrived the same day Jack and Jill's revenge day was. Puss was happy to see her but pushed it out of his mind. He knew he had to tell Shrek and the others about it. He'd just have to or it will kill his friends. Literally.<p>

"And then I realized it was wrong to keep it a secret. Perdón for everything," He finished with a whisper "And you must leave by tonight if you want to save yourselves."

Shrek, Fiona and Donkey fell silent. They didn't know what to say: weren't sure to be angry or upset. The only noises were the kids' playful laughter and the crackling wood of the fireplace. They looked at each other then back at Puss and Kitty.

Puss wouldn't blame Shrek and Fiona if they kicked him out of the house. He took a deep breath and filled the silence that was slowly killing him, "I suggest for you too leave now while you can."

"But why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Asked Donkey Puss stared at the ground, "I was freaked out that they found me after two long years. I thought that you guys shouldn't get involved since it might get messy."

"Oh," Fiona said in a whisper "How long until they come?"

"Midnight," He answered looking at the window. It was around six'o clock. He stared back at the triplets playing with the toys. He knew he would die if they were hurt. He looked back at Shrek and Fiona, "For the sake of the kids, I suggest for you to leave immediately."

"What? Now? But wha-"

"Don't worry about us. Just go while you can." Puss interrupted Shrek with a stern voice.

Shrek and Fiona stared at each other. They knew he was dead serious about his decision. There was nothing they could do or say to change his mind. They would have to leave their home and let Puss and Kitty do the work. They knew they wouldn't probably live but Puss had made up his mind: they had to leave.

Without a word, Shrek and Fiona picked up supplies and their children. No matter what they felt, they did as they were told.

"When can we come back? Where will we go?" Asked Donkey worriedly. He often would find Puss annoying and vain but he now regreted everytime he thought about it.

"Come back in a week and head to Far Far Away. I notified Arthur about everything so don't worry." He answered.

"Good luck, Puss. I know you'll need it." Fiona said with a warm smile before leaving to their carriage. "Thanks," was all Puss said.

Shrek, Fiona and Donkey waved good-bye, hoping it wasn't there last.

"Let's prepare for tonight," Puss simply said interrupting the silence.

Kitty nodded not knowing what to do or say but to simply listien to him.

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the short chapter. Don't complain because when I first got here, I made myself write at least 500 words per chapter. I'm trying to break the habit and I'm running out of ideas for this chapter.<p> 


	5. Fighting

Sorry everyone for not being able to update for long. I may end this story short since I'm running out of ideas. With only a few weeks left of school, I decided to post a chapter now. Alright everyone here is the next chapter and this is a song-chap! If you read my previous stories, there seems to be a song in at least one chapter.

* * *

><p>The full moon came as quick as day and Jack and Jill headed to Shrek's house.<p>

"You ready?" Asked Jill with a grin on her face.

"Yeah." Jack responded.

They walked slowly to the home where Puss and Kitty are. The lights were out. Perfect.

Before they opened the door, they heard a voice say, "I believe you two are looking for me,"

They turned around and saw Puss and Kitty with their swords pointed at them. Jack and Jill pulled out their swords. Fighting time.

_With my feet bleeding from fights,  
>I stand up high and draw my sword,<br>I ain't givin' up  
>Just yet<em>

Puss clutched his sword tight as he sword fenced against Jack. He had some cuts and his feet felt stiff as wood but he ignored the pain as he continued to fight. The sword was dripping from blood: the blood he's fighting after. It didn't matter if he was he fighting when there's no way he could win. All he wants is to get back for everything they had caused and show them they shouldn't have gotten revenge. All it mattered to him was to make sure the blood falling on the floor was not his.

_Blood is staining the ground,  
>Swords dripping with blood,<br>Everything is worth fighting for,  
>'Cause I will win this fight!<em>

Kitty did a back flip as Jill was about to plunge her sword to her. She wouldn't let Jill kill her. At least not today, just not today. Both of their swords were dripping with blood and it didn't matter who's it was: all it mattered was to win and make their opponent fall to the ground. That was all that mattered to them.

"Y'all know your gonna lost so ya better give up now!" Jill snapped as she unsuccessfully drew her sword to Kitty.

"Never!" Puss and Kitty said at the time. They wouldn't let them win.

_Ain't gonna win this fight,  
>But I don't care,<br>I'll fight with all the courage I have  
>Because it's a fight to the death,<em>

Blood covered the ground, their swords, and their clothes. But they didn't care. That was all that mattered: making their oppponent lose blood. The air was stifling silent and the only noises were the swords clanking against eachother and the swift movement of feet touching the ground. Neither one of them seemed to be weaker: they were growing stronger.

_Who will win?  
>Who will die?<br>I don't know,  
>But all that matters,<br>Is that it's a fight to the death  
>(Gonna fight if I have to!)<em>

* * *

><p>Puss successfully stabbed Jack in the leg while Kitty stabbed Jill in the arm. They were growing weaker and the fighting became more violent. More blood spilled and every opponent was growing weaker up to the point where the fight couldn't be considered a fight anymore. Swords were dropped as they gasped for breath. All except for Puss and Kitty. They saw Jack and Jill fall to the ground with pools of blood surrounding them. They seemed more dead then alive but they were still alive. Their eyes were wide and filled with hatred. They knew they lost. Puss and Kitty walked toward them with their swords close by.<p>

Puss looked over at Jack and Jill. Before he nodded to Kitty he said to them, "This is for all the trouble you caused!"

Then, there was no more Jack and Jill.

_As everyone falls to the ground,  
>I am still standing strong and proud<br>A little scratches but I'm alive  
>I've won the fight<br>It's no longer a fight to the death,  
>'Cause I already fought to the death<em>

* * *

><p>I feel like I should end the story here for some reason. So I will. The song is called "Fighting" and it's made by...me. Despite me never reading the Hunger Games, I do feel like this is a song that should be on the soundtrack. Maybe it's just me. Next chapter I will put the full lyrics of the song (if you want that) and replies to your reviews. Review if you want the full version and say what melody it should be. I'm thinking the Highschoolof the Dead for some reason. (If kids are reading this, don't watch Highschool of the Dead. It's bloody and has zombies. And it's an anime. Though, there's nothing wrong with anime. Just Highschool of the Dead is recommended for 14 and up.)<p> 


End file.
